


The Rainbow Connection

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Ashwey [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a song, Because My Girlfriend Needed Restitution, One Shot, Original Character(s), Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Post-Arrival on Earth, Sad Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Deserves a Family, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Shiro (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: It had been a long time since Shiro'd had a family... but it seemed they weren't gone forever.





	The Rainbow Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessionalMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalMess/gifts).



> For a bit of help:
> 
> Mama Toshie: 61  
> Papa Taiyo: 67  
> Takayoshi (Shiro's older brother): 37  
> Shiro: Physically 27 (31 in actuality)  
> Tokiri (Younger Sister): 22  
> Tokuko (Younger Sister): 20
> 
> Taiki (the family Shiba Inu): 7

it had been a long time since Shiro'd had a family... since he'd had a mother to confide in late at night, or a father to have conversations over sake and beer in the back room of their house... his mom had hated that... the alcohol. It'd been longer, it felt, since he'd had baby sisters to annoy and an older brother who would pat him on the back for his efforts... because it felt like he didn't have one anymore.

 

After everything, he realized... he might as well not. Because watching as his fellow paladins were reunited with theirs, even Keith, was a huge blow. He had no one. No one was waiting for him when he got back. Nobody was crying out his name and rushing to hug him, teary-eyed. Nobody. Not his parents. Not his siblings. Not his fiance... because of  _course_ the one person he loved most died while he was off being a dumbass.

 

He wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe... if he had stayed, like Adam said, if none of this would have happened. Maybe Adam would still be alive... maybe they'd be holding hands right now, cuddling or making dinner, because yeah it was five o'clock, but he was a senior citizen at this point, so he deserved it. Maybe they'd be married, like they'd planned... probably. Adam was never one to wait long for anything; very impatient. It was charming.  _Adam was charming._

 

He also wonders, vaguely, if he could have fixed his relationship with his parents. With his brother and his sisters... maybe. Maybe not. He didn't know. But he didn't know much these days. It was hard to distinguish fact from fantasy these days. He didn't even know if they were alive. They could be dead right now and he wouldn't even know... he couldn't know. He didn't have a way to reach them. And it was all his fault. it was a hard pill to swallow... but it was.

 

He had a habit of running away from things that scared him; shutting down and ignoring everything until he could breathe again. And that's what he did. Well... past him. Takashi Shirogane, age fifteen, ran away and got all the way to America. All because his parents had been shocked to find him looking very intently at shirtless men in his mother's fashion magazines... because his brother laughed when he heard what happened. Because his sisters were too young to understand and asked so many questions that he felt like he was suffocating... so he stole some money and he escaped. He got on a plane and ran away to America.  

 

He'd always been the 'responsible' one but the truth was... he got a rush from the adventure. He hadn't known anybody there. But he had made his way. He'd somehow ended up at the Garrison, recommendation by a woman at the space museum. She took him in too... let him live with her... he'd never forget that woman. She took care of him... fed him... everything. Her name was Annie... had him call her Grandma Annie... she wasn't old enough, really, to be a grandma, but... apparently she felt it was more appropriate.

 

He'd met his fiance there... he was training to be a fighter pilot, but everyone just assumed he was in IT because of his looks... like that shit mattered. They met in a sim class and since then, it had been a tumble into a deep, all-consuming love... Adam was the one. He had been sure of it. They'd started dating when they were seventeen. They got engaged after nine years together and well... everything was perfect until that last second. That moment when everything fell to pieces because suddenly he was  _dying._ He was dying, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't die without ever knowing. He needed that one last trip... that one last moment to feel something he'd become so passionate about... Adam didn't like it very much. 

 

In any case... he hadn't had a family in a long time. He missed having one. He didn't know what to do anymore, though. Because watching every single person he knew be hugged and kissed by their families because  _'Thank God you're alive!'_ He didn't have that. He didn't know if he ever would again. Because Grandma Annie was dead... because his family didn't even know where he was... because he'd messed everything up. So what do you do...? Do you go back to 'your' room? Do you put on a brave face and act happy for your friends? 

 

He didn't know. He didn't know, but he wishes he did. He didn't want to feel so sad. So he turned around, letting the smile fade, because all he wanted to do was cry. He wanted to break down and sob and cry, because  _fuck,_ not having a family sucked pretty hard when he remembered it was his fault. So all he could do was mourn.

 

He mourned the loss of his dear, sweet Adam... he mourned missing out on watching Tokiri and Tokoku grow up... he missed his mom's... interesting... singing voice on his birthday and in the mornings... he missed a lot of the good things. He'd only gotten a lot of bad, family wise. What good is saving the universe when you have no one? He knew that was probably selfish but  _for once_ he wanted his own bit of happiness.

 

And apparently, he wanted it so badly that he was starting to hear things. Because he swore to God that he heard a very familiar voice... but he ignored it, hunching in on himself, swearing softly. But what happened right after... that knocked something into him. Because the second the word 'fuck' left his mouth, he felt a harsh slap to the back of his head. 

 

_There was only one person who had ever done that to him-_

 

He whipped around quick, biting his lip and looking in amazement when he saw her. A tiny, tiny woman, gray hair and wrinkles... _his Mama Toshie..._

 

Shiro let out a pathetic sound, falling to his knees as years upon years of memories flooded into his mind. Heartache, warmth, happiness, sadness... she had been there for all of it. Until he ran away. He reached out with shaky arms, wrapping his arms around her waist. "M-Mama..."

 

He heard a soft sound, the familiar sound of her sigh, filled with fondness. She slowly began playing with his hair, combing through the white locks. "Your hair is whiter than mine, son... what have they put you through up there?"

 

He knew this feeling. This was the feeling of his mother, ignoring the obvious... the fact that she had run away. She was ignoring it. She was mourning with him silently... just like before. He felt his chest expand and deflate, crying into the skirt if her dress before finally looking up. "U-Um... w-where is... are they... everyone?"

 

She let out a soft hum, stroking his shoulders. "They're-"

 

But she was cut off. Cut off by the sudden sound of a scream before his little sister tackled him away from his mother. "Takashi!"

 

"O-Oh God, Tokiri... c-come on..." He groaned, the numerous aches in his body brought back with vengeance. 

 

"That's what you get when you run away!" Ah, yes... not everyone had the same courtesy as his loving mother. 

 

"Shut up! I panicked!"

 

"You panicked so you ran away to America?" He heard a snicker, looking up to see his brother. "Listen, if it's because I laughed... I couldn't help it. I just thought it was funny you got caught. Come on, man! You got caught with your porn!" 

 

At that... Shiro felt himself start laughing, eyes wet and laugh watery. "Y-Yeah... in my defence... I didn't know it was my porn yet..."

 

Of course, his mother began to fret, because why were her children talking about porn. 

 

It didn't matter... because soon his father was there. And his baby sister... and his fucking dog, man. Because his family was there... and that was so damn important.  

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao, I am writing this in choir because we aren't doing anything, but deadass I am so sad and tbh, yes, I threw up in a trash can the s e c o n d I walked inside, today is so good, I am screaming.
> 
> But yes, please enjoy my take on Shiro's family dynamic UwU


End file.
